Question: Let $f(x) = ax+b$, where $a$ and $b$ are real constants, and $g(x) = 2x - 5$. Suppose that for all $x$, it is true that $g(f(x)) = 3x + 4$. What is $a+b$?
While we can solve for $a$ and $b$ individually, it is simpler to note that $f(1) = a + b$. Thus, substituting $1$ into the given equation, we obtain $$g(f(1)) = 3 \cdot 1 + 4 = 7.$$ Thus, $$g(f(1)) = 2 \cdot f(1) - 5 = 7 \Longrightarrow f(1) = \boxed{6}.$$